fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenma Kurosaki
, Son Ovu Gaea; lit. "Blessed Child of the Natural World") |race=Human |gender=Male |age=20 |height= 5'8" (172.72 cm) |weight= 170 lbs (77.1107029 kg) |birthday= August 23rd |eyes=Platinum |hair=Black |blood type= A- |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives= Unknown Parents (Deceased) |counterpart= None |magic= Overdraft God Slayer Magic (Divine Overdrive, Empowerment, Ascension Ceremony, Keranos Mode) Eye Magic Fire Magic Telekinesis (Minor) Sword Magic (Spellblade) Green Magic (Minor) Barrier Magic (Minor) Illusion Magic (Minor) Ring Magic |weapons= Worochi-no-Aramasa (蛇之麁正, lit. "Exact Roughness of the Serpent") |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= Yes }} Tenma Kurosaki (黒崎天満, Kurosaki Tenma) is a young Independent Mage of incredible stature, despite his young age; he's considered to be one of the many S-Class Mages that Ishgar has to offer, despite not belonging to a guild or any given organization. A wanderer that travels all over the continent to appreciate the various aspects of the natural world around him, he's known for his communion and subsequent manipulation with his natural surroundings — being able to use all that it provides to his benefit; through his unique form of God Slayer Magic that allows him to "tame" nature's wrath, using various aspects of it to his advantage — he's been able to defeat various opponents and pull off feats that considered to be nothing short of an "act of God". This, combined with various other aspects of his being — from personality to physical traits, has identified him with various titles he's accumulated over a period of time. Some of these epithets include "Tempestuous God of Valour" (勇武の荒神, Yūbu no Aragami) — denoting to his bravery and quick-witt combined with his excelled use of his Slayer Magic, being compared to one of the most famed storm gods told in legends, and "Natural Wrath Dyed Black" (天変地異墨染め, Tenpenchii Sumizome) — going on rampages that's said to be compared to the very elements themselves, all the while being clad in black. He's also known as the "Son of Gaia" ( , Son Ovu Gaea; lit. "Blessed Child of the Natural World") for his works to improve and re-vitalize the natural surroundings that's either been destroyed or considered to be barren for one reason or another; such titles have caused him to be sought out by various individuals — either to fight him to prove their might, or to simply become his student and learn the ways of nature. Due to being a wanderer — thus not staying at one location for too long (with given exceptions), it's hard to pinpoint his exact location. Appearance Tenma is described as an individual of above-average stature, standing out from the rest of the crowd; this is mainly due to the serene air that constantly surrounds his being, making him look more comforting than the norm — something that matches his kind and carefree persona. While not the most macho of men in terms of appearance, he seems to be a bit intimidating nonetheless — which is kind of overshadowed by the prior statement; this may be due to his wandering nature, traveling from place to place often — thus barely has the time to get to know people for an extended period. It's also due to his feelings being more inclined to nature rather than man and his subsequent mastery of one of the most dangerous forms of God Slayer Magic to exist. In any case, he's typically the type that people would underestimate and initially mess with because of his body, only to learn of their folly when Tenma retaliates in full-force, using every ounce of his strength to put them into submission, thus earning both their fear and respect. Despite having a small body, due to the training he's underwent to master his given magic — and later his weapon of choice, all the while traversing and adapting to various terrain in order to appreciate the beauties of nature, Tenma is noted to be relatively muscular for one his age; although all parts of his being are well-toned, it's often beguiled by his choice of clothing — making it one of the less noticeable features of his person. He's noted for having soft and delicate features to his being, which includes: soft and smooth peachy skin, a somewhat rounded face, delicate lips, etc.; such features are part of the reason many underestimate him. Despite this, he's noted to be handsome to the opposite gender, earning the comical ire of the males around him — something he tends to be ignorant to. Possessing platinum-colored eyes, a trait associated with those who've mastered storm-based God Slayer Magic, it's noted to have various emotions locked within them — varying with the situation, thus making it unable to be properly read, much like nature itself. Rather considered to be the central aspect of his person, Tenma has black hair that's rather shaggy and spiky in texture; it grows out in a weird manner and considered to be shoulder-length. The bangs hang casually over his face and sideburns dangle over his shoulder blades. Tenma comically comments that it always stayed the same and it's hard to take care of; even cutting it has proven to be difficult at times. In terms of attire, Tenma tends to wear clothing that's suited for both battle and traversing various terrain; thus, what he wears now is considerably durable and strong. Though he does wear a variety of outfits, he has preference over specific ones — usually those that fits the traits previously mentioned. Currently, he wears dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees and which he secures with a purple rope belt; it's complimented with a gray-colored zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt with a metal edge and blue wrist warmers. Underneath this, he wears a net-based chain-mail tee that acts as his undershirt. He wears strapped black mid-knee length combat boots. Something that he isn't seen without is his signature black hooded cloak with a red interior; it's noted to be incredibly powerful and having magical properties while being all-around insulated — protecting the young man from various types of weather conditions. This article of clothing seems to make Tenma more intimidating than he actually is. Personality As one who's constantly compared to the natural forces that govern the planet freely and justly, Tenma's actions and mannerisms are considered to be erratic and unpredictable — all the while maintaining an air of serenity to them, convincing others that he's a competent and dis-alarming individual. Due to his constant travels, people rarely have the time to really know him — thus base their opinions of the man on their first impressions to their actual meeting; this has led to various opinions and statements about Tenma, all of which vary from person to person. As Tenma tends to lean more towards nature than man, he tends not to care for the actions and opinions other take against him — making it seem as if he's strong-willed or simply uncaring; again, it's impossible to tell with a man like him. If one were to use a clear system of understanding Tenma's erratic and somewhat silly nature, it would be that of a thermometer: at his low-point, he tends to act in a negative manner; at his high-point, he acts positively and childlike. It's only somewhere in the middle that he tends to be calm and level-headed amongst other traits of a similar nature; however, it should also be noted that his state of mood can also be affected by external factors — specifically if it relates to his natural surroundings, who or what's affecting it, and the end result because of said actions. Somewhat rather an enigma, Tenma is known to be a very silent and somewhat introverted person — rarely conversing with others unless necessary; it's known that he has little tru— believing tst in others, especially when their intentions are clear to him — which are usually filled with either greed or malice. Only on a few occasions that he would meet someone of genuine kindness, and even then he would keep his distance; such treatment of others would convince others that he's antisocial (which is kind of true) — being somewhat primitive in his line of thinking, he has , or a combination of the two. Despite being human himself, his distrust for others stem from his childhood; since he was raised alongside nature along with his master & caretaker, he has a deep reverence for it and all that it provides. After seeing the way others treat nature and its creatures at their own expense, along with the abuse that his peers gave him for being "different", he started to develop both a subconscious fear and discomfort of others — inwardly despising the fact that he was one of them. It was only when he learned about human nature from his master and their importance to the cycle of life that Tenma's opinions of them began to slightly improve and gain a certain level of tolerance towards them while holding onto his initial opinions and reactions towards them. He has a known tendency of being clueless to the events and changes surrounding him, thus lacking knowledge with the most modern of developments; whenever someone tries to talk to him about something current, he displays a blank face that's riddled with both confusion and disinterest. As he's geared towards things related to nature, this is nothing short of typical behavior for him. Due to his travels, he's known to possess a certain aura that makes others wary of his existence — automatically identifying him as a stranger; Tenma often stated that he gets into conflicts with others because of his "stranger status"; the fact that he's always cloaked, thus seen as a more of a suspicious individual, doesn't help his case in the slightest. There were times that many have believed that he was a criminal or a Dark Mage by the hooded appearance alone, causing them to take arms against him. It's only when he remove the cloak that people quickly change their opinion of him and apologize soon after. This has become something of a running gag that he was eventually used to after a brief time. Despite his usual clueless and obliviousness to that around him involving humanity, he's known to be calm and level-headed individual that's able to clearly think and rationalize in even the most pressure-building of situations, something a few applauded him for on various occasions — a trait only a few possess; this is mainly due to his high levels of intelligence for one his age, his vast amounts of experience both in the wild and on the battlefield, amongst other factors. A trait he retains from his childhood is happiness and childlike innocence; even though he mature in body, at times he can be immature in mentality. This is seen when he makes arguments that are nonsensical and has no valid points or acts in a goofy manner, avoiding others in the weirdest of ways; for one reason or another, such actions tend to make others burst into laughter — calling him a "jester", "clown", or anything else of the sort. If it weren't for his secret disdain for humanity and his pro-activism for nature, he would've been able to make many friends — having the necessary qualities to easily please and sub-sequentially befriend those around him. He has a tendency of playing pranks on people and poking fun at others for personal amusement, though he does have his limits — stopping when he's on the verge of hurting another person either physically or psychologically. One of his well-known traits whilst in this state of mood is his smiles, noted to be filled with genuinity and able to "brighten up" the environment around him; it's also described as both charming and mesmerizing, being able to captivate all those that it's aimed at. When added to his youthful looks, many noted that he's more handsome than initial — which, again, earns him the comical ire of the males around him. Tenma once noted that his preservation of his childlike happiness is key, helping him cope with the various problems that life has to offer; it also helps him clear the air of discomfort around people at times, making it more easier to converse with others when needed. However, he's well-aware that it can annoying and unnecessary at times, while causing people to look down on him in certain instances — believing that he's the type that doesn't take things seriously; from this, one can assume that he has the ability to "read the air" and act accordingly, something which denotes to his vast levels of both intelligence and experience. While something that's rather implied, he's known to love combat — seeing it as a means to improve himself; this also holds true for taking tough challenges, as it helps sharpen his various skills. He tends to take on such obstacles with a grin, if not a goofy smile. Considered to be one of his rarer traits and one of the few emotions that reminds him of his human nature, Tenma is known to feel incredible amounts of rage and anger — taking it out on the instigator in some sense; it's known that his anger is such that it can intimidate all those he dare lays his eyes on. There are various traits associated with these emotions, such as his cold tone of speaking and his signature death glares — which is able to send chills up a person's spine with ease, regardless of their strength and/or status. It's been noted by various individuals that it's not wise to incur his wrath, as he tends to go on a rampage — destroying everything around him, similar to that of a berserker; many compares such actions to that of a hurricane, serving as one of the various allusions of Tenma to nature. There are times where he's able to control his anger and other negative emotions, but when he does — he becomes more sly and meticulous than before, using any and all means to exact his vengeance on others; he cares naught for the safety of others, as long as he meets his ends. To this point, he can be seen as sort of a crooked individual. However, Tenma is able to see the difference between the innocent and guilty, thus tends not to get others involved in his revenge schemes. There are various triggers to his anger, but the most noted ones if someone purposefully desecrates the natural surroundings without regard for those living with them; as one who was raised alongside the environment, this tends to sicken him to no ends. In summation, Tenma is an individual that acts more on his emotions over his logic in most given cases, acting like the very environment that mankind tries to constantly control; his lifestyle as a wanderer and a lover of nature, serves as valid points to most of his actions, putting the environment over others. Despite this, he doesn't take his beliefs to such extremes — having a control over what he does and how he goes about it. It should be noted that the magic he's mastered matches his personality and given traits perfectly. History Tenma Kurosaki Younger - Bullied.jpg|A younger Tenma suffering the from his injuries wrought upon him by his fellow peers. Tenma Kurosaki Younger - Exploration.png|A pre-teen Tenma exploring a human civilization with indifference and a bit of disgust. Tenma Kurosaki - Overdraft God Slayer Magic Book.jpg|The grimoire where Tenma would eventually learn his signature magic from, noted to be rather small in appearance. Tenma Kurosaki Younger - Teens.jpg|Tenma in his late teens showing his usual gratefulness to the skies above and his given surroundings. Tenma Kurosaki Younger - Journey Anew.png|Tenma setting off for his journey to travel across the continent, departing from his home for the first & final time. Equipment Worochi-no-Aramasa (蛇之麁正, lit. "Exact Roughness of the Serpent"): Worochi-no-Aramasa is the name of Tenma's signature weapon; it's noted to be one of the oldest weapons in history, having existed for over a millennium since its initial conception. It's one of the few that's considered to be magical in nature and having many wielders — all of whom were masters of storm-based God Slayer Magic. This is due to the blade's nature in-relation to such a magic; it's said only those who have understood the full nature of their magic and are able to wield it to its highest degree are able to use this weapon. Thus, this is seen as proof of one's mastery. It's exactly unknown how Tenma got his hands on this weapon, but it's believed that it was handed down to him by his teacher, who was it's last owner and the one who taught the young man his signature magic. From then on, Tenma had this weapon on-hand at all times, never once letting it go and always using the time to give it proper maintenance; the weapon is usually seen hanging sideways from Tenma's back waist, only drawn in the most extreme of circumstances. One of the main features of this weapon is its ornate appearance, something that most other weapons — let alone magical items tend to lack; in design, it's a basic katana with a noticeably white and purple color scheme. There are rune-like designs that compose its being, noted to be carved in there by its creator in order to bring out the weapon's full power; whether this was forged through Blade Blacksmith or not is currently unknown, as there's no insignia of its creator located on either the blade or its sheathe. It's said that blade itself glows a vivid emerald-green whenever its powers are unleashed, causing damage to its surroundings due to the incredible power it emits. As a weapon associated with storm-based God Slayer Magic and rumored to originally belonging to a god, it's noted to be incredulous in terms of power; aside from having a razor edge that's capable of cutting through anything it comes in-contact with, it's able to manipulate various forms of energy to its benefit — usually to aid its master in combat. It usually uses the natural energies around it to fire off waves of all-annihilating blasts of energy, noted to be able to counter even the most high-tier of spells and enemies. To an extent, it's able to influence and vitalize all forms of life, thus able to perform quick recovery and allow for minor nature manipulation. As something that's existed for such a long period, it's incredibly durable — having suffered little to no damage since it's creation, and showing no signs of aging. Something that's mentioned on various occasions by past wielders, this blade tends to act on its own accord, especially when the user's life is in danger using any and all means to preserve it; in this sense, it's possible for it to communicate with the user on some level. In lieu of all these abilities, the true danger of this blade lies in its abilities that related to the storm-based God Slayer Magic utilized by its past users; in fact, it's overall existence is in relation to such magic. When used in conjunction with that specific magic, it's able to bolster its effects by considerable degrees — using the natural energies it's able to manipulate to its disposal. Not only that, by controlling the natural flow of the world, the sword is able to conjure various phenomena synonymous with nature — specifically natural disasters; these would include earthquakes, tornadoes, floods, and the like; this can only be done in conjunction with the user's storm-based God Slayer Magic in-question. This makes it incredibly dangerous if used in the wrong hands, having the potential to destroy everything on a massive scale. Such abilities have earned it various monikers over time, such as "Ama-no-Murakumo" (天叢雲, lit. "Gathering Clouds of Heaven") and "Divine Weapon of the Storm Gods" (嵐天部の神器, Rantenbu no Shinki); it's said that those who're not masters of storm-related God Slayers that try to wield the blade are destroyed by its immense powers. Having realized this upon receival, Tenma is vehement about others not touching the weapon. The name of the blade is an alternate name for the , one of the three and the signature weapon of the Japanese God of Storms, . Magics & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Kendō — Destroyer of All Things Magical Prowess Overdraft God Slayer Magic Various Spells & Charms Other Skills Quotes *''"Ehhhhh~! I'm.... not really the teaching type. Also, I like this magic too much for me to pass it onto someone else. Sorry!"'' — Tenma casually denying another mage of teaching them his Slayer Magic. *''"Damn.... must hurt being stupid, doesn't it? Or were you just born that way."'' — Tenma comically chiding another individual because of their foolish actions in a condescending manner. *''"It never ceases to amaze me how destructive mother nature can be! Humanity tends to take it for granted at times; I guess this is its way of putting us in our place..."'' — Tenma seeing the aftermath of a violent storm that lasted for many days while on his travels. *''"Remember, just because your magic is superior to your opponent's doesn't mean that you should let your guard down; it would only serve to cause to emanate hubris, something your enemy can easily take advantage of, if given the opportunity."'' — Tenma giving advice to a fellow combatant when he boasts about his magic's power. *''"Be prepared for the violent storm that's coming your way!"'' (あなたの道を来て暴力嵐のために準備されます！, Anata no michi o kite bōryoku arashi no tame ni junbi sa remasu!) — Tenma's signature catchphrase in battle. Trivia *This article serves as an ode to Taiga Uchiha, belonging to the author's close friend who once worked on Naruto Fanon before his eventual departure. :*It should be noted that most of the ideas involving this character originally came from Taiga during one of his many revamps. *Tenma's birthday ironically fits the overall theme of his magic; it's on this day that — one of the worst storms in history, formed and destroyed most of the southern U.S. sea board. *Another reason for this article's creation was because the author was inspired by Knave Dhahaka, belonging to the Z-meister, and how awesome he turned out as a result. *Outside of storyline, Tenma is considered to be one of the two Slayers in the author's possession that's RPable, the other being Sahara Patagonia. *When translated, Tenma's name means "Ordained Years of the Dark Destination". Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:God Slayer Category:God Slayer Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Weapon User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Sword User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Green Magic User Category:Eye Magic User Category:Independent Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Barrier Magic User Category:Under Construction Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Telekinesis User Category:Wandering Mage Category:Alphy's Character Lineup Category:Alpha's RPable Characters